Now What?
by Bowling Boy
Summary: Daphne finds out that Fred is killed and that her best friend is to blame for the death.


Hi everyone! I'm in the process of writing the 7th chapter for The Apartment. In the meantime, I've decided to write this story. purple buffy helped me with some of this before she moved. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Scooby-Doo characters. I only own this story.

I'd like to warn you that there is a little violence in this chapter. You have been warned!

Now What?

Chapter 1: Velma Did What?

"Miss. Blake?" called an officer as he knocked on a purple door.

"Yes?" Daphne asked as she opened her door.

"We need to talk." said the officer.

"Uh. O.K." Daphne said letting the officer in.

As they sat down, the officer said, "There's been an accident involving some people you know."

"Who?" asked Daphne concern rising in her voice.

"I should start from the beginning" said the officer. "Fred Jones was driving home late last night. He had just left Shaggy Rogers' house. When he got on the freeway, it started raining. He didn't know that a drunk driver was behind him. When he finally noticed it was too late. The drunk driver hit the back of Fred's car. Fred then crashed into another car killing him instantly. Then the car for some reason blew up."

There was silence for about two minutes before anything was said. Then Daphne spoke, "He can't be dead! Your wrong."

"Miss please listen to me, your boyfriends dead. We found his orange ascot." said the officer handing Daphne Fred's ascot.

"Did you find his body?" Daphne asked as she held the ascot in her hands.

"No." the officer said.

"Then how do you know he's dead?" she asked.

"We found blood all over the place." the officer said.

"Do you know who the drunk driver was?" asked Daphne as tears began to fall down her checks.

"Yes it was Velma Dinkley." said the officer.

"What? First you say my boyfriends dead and now my best friend is to blame for the death?" Daphne asked anger rising in her voice. "This can't be happening." She covered her face with her hands. She looked up at the officer with a tear stained face. "Your lieing!" She got up and ran out of the room. The officer followed her. "Fred proposed to me yesterday."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Daphne Blake, will you marry me? Please say yes." Daphne pushed her hair out of her face before responding.

""Of course Fred!" Fred picked up Daphne and kissed her.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll never leave you. Never." Fred said his tone getting serious. "But if I do, you promise you'll never forget me?"

"Freddie of course." She kissed him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Daphne looked up, coming back to reality. Oh my god! He knew he was going to die today. That's why he proposed. Oh my god!" She started crying again. "He wanted me to be happy."

"I don't think he knew. It wasn't planned. It was an accident. It could happen to anyone." the officer said.

"No, he knew. I wonder why he didn't tell me." She asked herself.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Bye Fred. Thanks for coming. Drive safe." Shaggy said as his best friend was pulling out of Shaggy's driveway.

_I hope they don't come for me tonight. I just proposed to Daphne and I can't leave her now." _Fred thought as he got on the freeway. _Oh great it's raining._

Fred didn't know that a car was following him. Inside the car was Scrappy-Doo, one of his henchmen, and unconscious Velma. "Now I'll have revenge on Mystery Inc. First, I'll kill Freddie boy over there. Then I'll blame Velma for his death!"

_Oh no they got me! _Fred thought as a car bumped into his. His car sped out of control hitting another car. Fred hit the steering wheel hard. Blood started gushing from his forehead. Before taking his last breath, he said "Daphne. I'll always be with you." Then he died.

Scrappy threw a bomb at the car making it explode. Then he stopped the car behind Fred's and put Velmas unconscious body in the driver's seat. Scrappy and his henchman left the car and ran to the car waiting for them.

When Velma a-woke, she recognized a blown-up car in front of hers. When she tried to get up her head hurt making her sit back down. She remembered that she was driving home when she noticed a dog in the road. When she stopped to examine the dog something hit her in the head. She didn't remember what happened next. Then she heard someone say "You are under arrest. Stay where you are." Then a pair of hands picked her up and carried her out of the car. Velma was placed gently inside the car. Then she fainted.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

When Velma woke up she saw Daphne looking down at her angrily. Velma could tell that Daphne had been crying when Daphne spoke "Why the hell did you kill Fred. I trusted YOU!"

"Daph I didn't. How could you think that?" asked Velma.

Daphne told Velma the exact story the police officer had told Daphne less then two hours ago. When she was done Velmas eyes widened. "Why Velma? Why?" Daphne asked as more tears fell down her face. "He proposed to me last night and now he's gone!"

"Daph please listen to me. I DID NOT KILL FRED" said Velma.

"Yes you did." Daphne screamed back.

Velma told Daphne what she remembered. When Velma was done explaining she added "And I couldn't have possible killed Fred if I was knocked out the whole time."

"I I don't believe you." Daphne said running out of the hospital room, tears falling down her makeup ruined face. Soon she was in her car. She got in and turned the engine on, making the car lights turn on. What she saw made her heart stop for a moment. She tried to scream but couldn't.


End file.
